X
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot,yaoi, UA, Facfic schoolfic à la fac.] Heero est un mauvais garçon. Duo est un gentil garçon. Entre eux ? Une collision. Puis c'est l'eXplosion. Quatre et Wu Fei lancent une investigation [le pouvoir des rimes XD]


**Disclaimers** **: Pas à moi ! **

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot, UA, Fac Fic (Schoolfic à la fac).**

**Rating : Oh... je dirais H comme HOT. (T/M) Gaffe au vocabulaire parfois ordurier de Duo. **

**Résumé : Heero est un mauvais garçon. Duo est un gentil garçon. C'est l'explosion.**

**Pour qui ? Pour vous tous , encore ! Cadeau d'anniv bis un jour où j'aurais dû le fêter encore XD, donc ça vous fait du rab !**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu.**

**Conseil : écouter ne serait-ce qu'une minute l'intro de « Love Hangover » sur youtube. Chercher la version où Diana Ross porte une robe lamé or. **

**Et Dante se prononce _Danté_. **

* * *

**X**

¤

**Paris, 17 Avril 2008, Bibliothèque de l'université Treize Kushrenada, 17h30**

**¤ **

_Aaah_…

_Aaaah_…

_If there's a cure for this, I don't want it, don't want it._

_S'il y a un remède à ça (à la sensation juste après l'amour :p), je n'en veux pas, n'en veux pas…_

_Love Hangover, Diana Ross, 1976_

¤

- Duo ?

¤

Je suis un type comme les autres qui est parti en live, dernier cri, son dolby true HD, vidéo HD.

Je suis un gars _supernature_ qui fait son homecinéma starring le même acteur dans différents films, ça fait deux mois.

Je suis un mec rectiligne qui a pris la tangente et pourtant je suis un dur à cuire.

Je suis la tangente et je suis raide, dans tous les sens, figurez-vous.

Raide soul.

Raide fou.

Raide dingue de lui.

¤

- Duo, tu m'écoutes ?

¤

Ça devrait être interdit d'être comme ça.

Si illicite.

Je découvre que l'illicite m'excite alors qu'avant je filais doux, je filais droit.

Je suis le chas et c'est lui le chat.

Je suis la pelote qu'il défile

Je me découvre en même temps que j'explore, ce territoire inconnu.

Ce type qui me déboussole mais qui ne perd pas le nord.

Ce type qui m'amène exactement où il le veut.

Et je kiffe grave.

¤

- Duo !

- Non il ne t'écoute pas, Winner. Et baisse d'un ton ou on va se faire jeter de la bibliothèque.

- L'expo ne va pas se faire tout seul et on va se rétamer s'il ne bosse pas, Wu Fei. La fac c'est pas le lycée, merde ! T'es en licence !

- Winner. Je doute que les limites du maccarthysme n'intéressent ce cher Maxwell aujourd'hui. Les livres qu'il a empruntés ne servent qu'à caler ses coudes.

¤

La tête à l'envers, raide d'équerre, le corps en nage et le plaisir aux lèvres.

Au feu, au feu les pompiers, mais il me tient au bout de sa lance.

Bombe anatomique.

Tic tac tic tac.

N'appelez pas le démineur.

Laissez-le me défoncer.

Le monde est stone.

¤

- Il faut faire quelque chose, Wu Fei. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Winner ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait inverser une lobotomie.

¤

Quand il est là j'en ai rien à foutre des autres. C'est peut-être con mais c'est comme ça.

C'est plus fort que moi et c'est pas comme si j'avais des scrupules.

C'est pas que je les aime pas, mes potes, au contraire. Mais…

C'est comme ça quand il est là. Et même quand il n'est pas là. Depuis que je lui ai foncé dedans.

Depuis mon rentre-dedans dehors.

C'était un accident.

Tic tic. Boom.

¤

- Il est complètement déconnecté, Wu Fei, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça… il va finir par rater son année !

- …

- Enfin regarde-le, il est à l'ouest ! Il est à peine coiffé, il est débraillé, il a mis son jean coupé sous le cul pour aller en cours…

- …

- Sa chemise est un poil trop ouverte et ses yeux… bordel, Duo tu te crois où ? Tu veux te faire jeter de la fac c'est ça ? Ça t'a pas suffi d'être averti la dernière fois ? Tu veux gâcher ta vie ? Réponds-moi !

- Arrête de le secouer comme ça, Winner, il a les yeux de quelqu'un encore dans son lit, tout ce que tu diras ne prendra même pas la peine de pénétrer le conduit auditif.

- Mais…

- Tu vas juste réussir à nous faire virer et j'ai un peu besoin de travailler. Et puis tu n'es pas son père.

¤

C'était un accident que j'ai pas pu éviter, alors que j'avais passé ma matinée à faire ça, éviter.

Eviter de partir en retard à la fac alors que mon réveil avait décidé de me laisser dormir.

¤

- Ça fait deux mois qu'il part en live mais ces dernières semaines ça dépasse tout. Il m'inquiète, Wu Fei, sérieusement. On dirait qu'il est dans une secte.

- …

- Il s'isole. Il ne fait plus rien avec nous. Quand il est avec nous il est ailleurs. Il néglige ses cours…

- Winner. Depuis que je le connais je l'ai toujours vu négliger ses cours et il a toujours eu des notes raisonnables.

- Oui mais là il ne peut pas se permettre de venir en dilettante, c'est sérieux…

- Apparemment il peut se le permettre, Winner, puisqu'il le fait.

- …

- Et puis ça lui passera. J'aurais préféré que ça lui passe avant qu'on soit obligé de se taper sa part de travail, cependant.

- Non mais t'es pas bien, Wu Fei ? Hors de question que je bosse à sa place ! Il va se bouger le…

- Winner.

- Quoi ?

¤

Eviter de choper la crève quand je chope les seules fringues propres qu'il me reste – jean, sweat blanc, chaussettes dépareillées, sous un ciel bleu azur et l'air traitre car frais de ce presque printemps.

¤

- Je ne voudrais pas briser tes rêves mais, pour reprendre ton expression : « on n'est pas au lycée, merde ». Les profs se fichent complètement de nos états d'âme ou problèmes organisationnels et il est bien trop tard pour le remplacer.

- …

- Et il ne faut pas se leurrer, Winner, à deux on se rapprochera plus du 7 que du 17. 1 contre 2 et il a gagné, la note sera divisée par 3 et je ne veux pas louper mon année, comme tu dis.

- Non mais…

- Dois-je te rappeler que l'éco c'est coeff « oublie les autres matières » dans une fac d'éco ?

- …

- …

- Je sais pas sur quelle nana il a bloqué mais…

- C'est un mec, Winner.

¤

Eviter d'attraper le bus qui pour une fois était passé à l'heure.

¤

- Comment ça un…

- Ne fais pas ta Candy, Winner, tu as presque les yeux et tu as la couleur de cheveux mais ça ne prend pas.

- Mais…

- Et surtout ne me dis pas que je me monte le crâne, ça va me faire sérieusement douter de ton intelligence.

¤

Eviter de me faire écraser entre deux feux fous qui laisseraient éventuellement le temps de passer à Flash mais pas à un être humain normal.

¤

-…

-…

- Ok. Comment tu sais ?

- Winner. Ça fait seulement quatre mois qu'on fait deux amphis et un TD par semaine. C'est la première fois qu'on bosse ensemble et qu'on a l'occasion de se dire autre chose que des banalités…

- Oui…

- … mais vous me prenez vraiment pour un con ?

¤

Eviter de me faire insulter parce que je ne prends pas de prospectus.

¤

- Non, Wu Fei, mais ce n'est pas comme si la terre entière savait ou que c'était écrit sur son front.

- Et ce n'est pas comme si la terre entière en avait quelque chose à faire. La preuve, je m'en fous.

- Si tout le monde était comme toi…

- Le monde ferait peur comme dirait ce cher Dante – Duo comme tu l'appelles dieu sait pourquoi.

- Ah ça ? Duo adore dormir. Me regarde pas comme ça, là il dort pas il est out. Il était pas comme ça.

- Si tu le dis, Winner…

¤

Eviter la grand-mère qui me prend pour mappy quand je dois faire en 30 minutes un trajet qui m'en prend 45.

¤

- Je le dis. Quand on bossait nos cours au lycée, où qu'on se trouvait, il pionçait. Alors j'ai fini par l'appeler Dunlopillo, puis Duo, plus court. Il a trouvé ça tellement con que c'est resté.

- … sans commentaires.

- Alors tais-toi. Mais ça répond pas à ma question, Wu Fei, comment tu as su ? Duo et moi étions souvent ensemble, ça s'est fait assez naturellement. Et…

- Oh, je vois.

- Hein ? Pas ensemble dans ce sens-là ! Mais tu me fais marcher, imbécile !

- Et tu cours, Winner. Et tu souris.

- Je suis bon public, je ris aux blagues des bouffons.

- Je ris aux blagues des blonds.

- C'est bon pour mon ego surdimensionné, ça. Alors ? Et pas de « alors quoi », tu risques d'insulter mon intelligence comme tu dirais.

- Tu es blond, Winner.

- Pas _blonde_, Wu Fei.

¤

Eviter de coincer ma longue natte dans les battants du métro le plus bondé.

Eviter d'avoir un nez format petite patate et la joue en mode tomate à cause d'un gros câlin à la vitre.

Eviter de louper la marche en descendant du train.

_- Ouch !_

Eviter de prendre la sortie où les portes s'ouvrent automatiquement.

_- Portes de merde ! Vous allez vous ouvrir ouais ?_

Eviter de ressembler à un mec pas trop moche et bien réveillé mais tout faire pour avoir un look de hamster passé chez le dentiste.

_- Je veux mon lit… pourquoi ces cours-là sont obligatoires…_

Eviter le môme en roller qui arrive de face quand je monte les escaliers.

_- Et meeeeeeerde ! T'excuses pas d'avoir failli me tuer, ducon !_

Mais l'éviter lui ? J'ai pas pu, je l'ai pris de plein fouet.

_- Oooof boor…_

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai percuté. Trop tard pour reculer.

_- del…_

¤

- Ok. J'étais là quand Maxwell a perdu son regard à peu près intelligent dans les yeux du con qui lui est rentré dedans. Et il n'avait pas de nichons.

- Tu étais là ? Et tu es sûr que c'était lui ? Duo ne m'a jamais dit que tu avais tout vu – enfin, à l'époque où il pouvait encore parler sans soupirer.

- Et pour cause il ne m'a pas vu. Et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir salué. Et oui je suis sûr, Maxwell est reconnaissable. Quant à son attitude après… il y a des limites aux coïncidences.

- …

- Après la rencontre, il est parti à la fac en pilote automatique avec le regard saisissant d'intelligence que nous lui connaissons depuis. Et je suis rentré chez moi, j'avais fini.

- C'est tout ce que tu as vu, Wu Fei ? Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?

- J'étais censé le faire ? Ou en parler aux 20 heures peut-être ? Dante « Dunlopillo » Maxwell est gay c'est censé changer la face du monde ?

- …

- Que t'a-t-il dit de ce jour-là, Winner ?

- Il sortait du métro, l'autre rentrait. Il a voulu éviter quelqu'un et ils se sont rentrés dedans. Rien de plus. Et peu de temps après on a eu… ça.

- C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Oui, il n'en a plus jamais fait mention, à croire qu'il n'existe que dans sa tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, toi, Wu Fei ?

¤¤

_- Bor…del…_

¤

Ses yeux bleus légèrement en amande m'ont cloué sur place. Je me suis fait l'effet de quelqu'un sous l'emprise d'un vampire, juste avant la morsure.

_- Je…_

¤

Juste avant le coup de grâce.

_- … suis…_

¤

Juste avant ce rictus, ce petit coin de lèvres qui accentue sa fossette à la joue gauche que je découvrais.

_- dés…_

¤

Juste avant son index sur ma bouche.

Juste avant qu'il ne sorte quelque chose de sa poche et qu'il ne le pointe sur ma gorge.

Juste avant qu'il ne murmure.

_- Ne bouge pas…_

¤

Juste avant que mon souffle se coupe avant que je n'hyperventile dans la tête.

Juste avant qu'une pointe ne glisse sur ma gorge et que je ne frôle l'arrêt cardiaque.

_- Reste-là._

¤

Juste avant qu'une odeur forte ne me tourne la tête chaque fois qu'elle caressait ma peau comme la pointe d'une langue.

Juste avant qu'il ne marque mon cou au feutre doux.

Juste avant que ce moment ne devienne indélébile.

A défaut de me mordre la chair il m'a marqué la peau à l'encre effaçable.

Il a tatoué ma mémoire et est entré dans mon histoire.

Avant de… hm…

_- Voilà. _

¤

Juste avant de me sourire.

_Beau_

Juste avant que le vent soulève ses mèches de taré et que son odeur vole jusqu'à moi.

_Bon…_

Juste avant de partir, sans un mot de plus.

_Bordel…_

Juste avant que je me remémore en vrac ses courts cheveux bruns, les mèches qui voilent son regard bleu, son col roulé noir, son jean, ses Docs marrons.

Son doigt sur ma bouche, son sourire, sa voix. Sa signature.

_Bastard_…

Son odeur et celle du feutre sur mon corps.

Je savais précisément où j'étais et j'étais perdu.

Dingue.

Dingue.

Ding !

Quand la machine s'est remise en route j'ai filé aux toilettes, voir ce qu'il m'avait laissé.

Au risque de me faire jeter du cours.

¤¤

- … Il lui a écrit dessus ? Mais il pensait faire quoi, le mettre en vitrine ? C'est un malade, ce mec !

- Eh bien tout est une question de point de vue. Tu vois, Winner, en tant que témoin surprise, je préfère qu'il ait sorti un feutre qu'un cran d'arrêt. C'est dangereux ces petites choses, je n'ai rien d'un Bruce Lee ou peut-être si, ses origines et son corps. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien.

- Vu comme ça… tu as vu ce qui était écrit ? C'est peut-être bien une secte finalement…

- Je te remercie de suggérer que j'ai les facultés de superman, Winner. Malheureusement mes lunettes ne sont pas factices. Je les ai vus se rentrer dedans, j'ai vu le gars sortir son feutre et je l'ai entendu parler. J'ai vu Maxwell me fixer sans me voir avec un regard que je lui ai jamais vu alors qu'en sortant du métro il avait l'air normal – si tant est qu'il l'ait jamais été.

- Il phase total. Regarde-le se mordre la lèvre ! Il m'inquiète…

- Qui, le mec ? Je comprends, il a une sale réputation mais Maxwell est un grand garçon.

- Je parlais de D… Attends, tu le connais ? Tu aimes parler en énigme Fu Man Chu ? Tu pouvais pas commencer par là ?

- J'ai l'esprit d'escalier, Winner. Et je sors de cours magistral. La lobotomie, tu crois que c'est contagieux ?

- …

- Et c'est pas en me tapant derrière la tête que ça sortira plus vite, je suis pas une imprimante récalcitrante. Et je ne pouvais pas commencer par là, je ne connaissais pas son identité jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

¤

Son numéro de téléphone. Mais pas son nom.

Sur ma peau. Sur mon cou.

Trop fort, trop fort.

Un suçon virtuel.

Le cou, ma faiblesse.

A défaut de l'embrasser, il a écrit dessus, c'est ce qu'il me dira plus tard.

La gaule, ce beau pays.

C'était la fatigue, peut-être.

C'était son doigt sur mes lèvres, son look.

C'était sexe…

Devant le miroir, mon front en sueur, mes joues rouges, mes yeux assombris quand ils sont déjà indigos et une marque noire sur mon cou bronzé mozzarella.

Cette marque… je me forçais à la voir sans la distinguer, parce qu'au frisson complètement insensé qui me parcourait dès que je posais les yeux sur elle,

je savais avec certitude qu'aussitôt que je déchiffrerais, je…

J'avais cours, bordel. Et j'avais faim.

Je fermais les yeux, perdais le souffle, ouvrais les robinets à tâtons pour me concentrer sur le débit.

Et les yeux fermés je ne voyais que du bleu et ne sentais que du feu.. tre.

Les mains sous l'eau, sous l'eau pour ne pas perdre pied.

Mais je ne touchais déjà plus terre.

Au creux de mon oreille sa voix.

- _Ne bouge pas…_

Enfoncée dans ma lèvre, ma dent.

_- Ne bouge pas…_

Sur mes lèvres, son doigt m'intimait…

Les yeux fermés je rêvais d'intimité.

Les yeux fermés j'en voulais encore.

Les yeux ouverts je retombais sur les traces.

C'était mort. Je m'étais fait eu.

_je_ _savais avec certitude qu'aussitôt que je déchiffrerais, je…_

serais tenté.

Intéressé.

Ça n'arrivait jamais avec qui on voulait. Et parfois ça n'arrivait jamais tout court. Et parfois ça ne devait pas arriver.

J'ai pris mon portable.

Je l'ai appelé X comme ces pensées qui me fouettent depuis ses yeux dans les miens.

¤

- Tu l'as revu ici, Wu Fei ? C'est un étudiant alors ?

- Je l'ai croisé au département Extrême-Orient de mon UFR de langues tout à l'heure.

- Il est à ton cours de Mandarin ?

- Non, Winner. Par contre il enseigne le japonais moderne… ta réaction m'étonne, Winner. Je t'imaginais hurler et nous faire virer de la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi hurler ? Il est majeur et il n'a pas pris japonais en option, c'est déjà pas un cas de « amour, secret et tralala », cas de conscience etc.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas le problème, Winner. Si tant est qu'il y en ait un.

- De quoi tu parles ?

¤

Je suis allé en cours, le prof était en retard, cte chance. C'est pas comme si j'avais suivi non plus.

J'avais pas arrêté de me refaire la scène dans ma tête. Un truc de malade.

J'en ai parlé vite fait à « âge mental Quatre ans », Quatre, pour les intimes.

Il n'avait qu'à pas me donner ce surnom idiot.

Je t'en mettrais du Dunlopillo héhé.

Je lui ai pas dit pour le numéro non, c'était entre X et moi.

Je suis sorti à l'arrache, j'ai même pas attendu Blondie.

J'ai sorti mon vieux portable qui s'est suicidé sous mes yeux.

J'avais la rage, j'en avais pas de rechange.

Je ne savais même plus si j'avais enregistré ses coordonnées sur la carte sim ou sur la mémoire du téléphone.

Le souvenir restait indélébile mais l'encre ne l'était pas.

J'étais…

_- Hey…_

Une main sur mon épaule, j'étais sur le point de descendre prendre le métro. Je me suis tourné.

_- Hey._

C'était lui.

Ses yeux étaient rivés à mon cou. La pointe de sa langue caressait l'extrémité de sa canine gauche.

Je ne suis jamais descendu prendre le métro ce jour-là.

Je ne suis jamais redescendu non plus.

Cette folie.

¤

- Winner. Je t'ai parlé une fois d'un prof sans honneur, qui faisait ses courses dans ses classes, consommait, se faisait remercier pour hypothétiques services rendus et jetait l'emballage après usage ?

- Le jeune marié qui moyennait ses bonnes notes en nature et découvertes anatomiques ?

- Oui, apparemment c'est aussi un bon prof ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être une ordure.

- Ah ?

- Ses stats parlent pour lui, Winner : 90 pour cent de ceux qui ont eu leur licence sous lui… sont aujourd'hui titulaires du Master 2. Et ils n'ont manifestement pas tous couché avec lui, sinon je serai jaloux de son tableau de chasse, hommes à part.

- Il doit être bon alors vu qu'il arnaque tout le monde.

- J'en sais rien, Winner, je n'ai pas testé, mais il semblerait. Moins drôle, il est aussi accusé de détournement de fonds, mais personne n'a pu le prouver.

- Ah ?

- Normal quand on a deux-trois membres de la famille bien placés… enfin, toujours aussi influents depuis leur résidence secondaire à Palavas-la-Taule.

- Oh merde… C'est _lui_ que Duo se tape, Wu Fei ?

- C'est lui qu'il a percuté, oui.

¤

Aventure, aventure.

Il s'était mis dans la tête de le faire dans la fac. Il la connaissait un peu trop, il y venait, souvent, ça se voyait. A ce moment je ne savais rien de lui.

J'en sais pas énormément plus, mais là je ne savais rien.

Rien d'autre que mon attirance démente et ma case en moins de l'avoir suivi si loin si vite.

Mais c'était bon…

Je revois ses yeux bleu sombre, ses cheveux encore plus dans tous les sens, son torse nu au-dessus de moi, devant moi ou derrière moi.

Je me revois encore dans cette salle de classe vide, allongé sur le dos, pantalon ouvert et torse nu sur le pupitre, sa bouche rivée à mon mamelon alors que son index gauche s'introduisait dans ma bouche humide et que sa main droite, armée du feutre du matin même, s'appliquait à reformer les chiffres qui s'étaient faits la belle.

Les chiffres étaient un peu beaucoup ratés mais les numéros étaient compréhensibles.

Et j'avais compris le message.

Rendez-vous était pris sans un mot.

Je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

J'ai mémorisé son numéro et je l'ai griffonné chez moi un peu partout, sous X.

¤

- Tu es s…

- A l'UFR une de ses élèves l'a appelé Monsieur Yuy. Il a répondu « en dehors des cours, appelez-moi Heero ».

- C'est le nom que tu nous avais donné en début d'année, ça me revient. On l'appelle « L'intouchable », c'est ça ? Mauvaise réputation, mains blanches ou blanchies. Duo sort avec un type peut-être sans honneur mais surtout dangereux…

- Ça ne signifie pas qu'il soit un danger pour lui, Winner.

- Euh Wu Fei ? T'as pas l'impression de te contredire ?

- Non mais je dédramatise. C'est tendu, certes. C'est dangereux, sûrement. Il peut gâcher son année, sa vie, c'est une éventualité, peut-être une certitude. Mais rien ne dit que cela dure et même si. Maxwell est assez grand. Il connaissait la réputation de Yuy, il était là quand je vous en ai parlé.

- Peut-être qu'il l'a oublié ?

_- Vrrr_

¤

Quand j'ai su qui il était il était trop tard.

_A éviter. Marié. Pas fréquentable. Dangereux. Ce que je sais aurait pu me faire fuir._

Quand il est venu en moi il était trop tard.

_Encore à éviter. Encore marié. Encore pas fréquentable. Encore dangereux. Ce que je sais aurait dû me faire fuir._

Quand il s'est endormi contre moi il était trop tard.

_Toujours à éviter. Toujours marié. Toujours pas fréquentable. Plus dangereux encore. Et je suis encore là._

Quand il m'a embrassé la première fois il était trop tôt, il n'a eu que ma joue.

Comme quoi.

¤

- Franchement j'en doute.

- Et s'il se retrouvait avec une maladie vue que le mec bouffe à tous les râteliers ? Et si sa femme s'en prenait à lui ? Et si on l'accusait de tremper dans ses affaires ? Ce ne sont pas toujours les coupables qui prennent, Wu Fei.

- Il est logique qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé, Winner. Mais je constate qu'il est tout aussi logique qu'il ne t'en ait pas non plus parlé. Notre poisson rouge si décérébré soit-il a quand même une activité cérébrale quelque part. On un instinct de conservation.

- Ah oui, si tu t'attendais à l'ami diplomate, compréhensif qui parle en métaphore et en « ni noir ni blanc », le gars qui se mouille pas, qui va dans le sens du vent à trop vouloir éviter de blesser, y a carrément une erreur de casting. Si l'autre a le cerveau sur off, il en faut bien un pour réfléchir. La diplomatie ça soigne l'ego, pas forcément les vraies plaies.

- Oui… et le cash ne paie pas forcément. Je ne te voyais pas comme ça…

- Un changement de lunettes est donc d'actualité, Wu Fei. Entre « tu vas te prendre un putain de mur dans la gueule et ça va saigner » et « attention, tu as de fortes chances de te faire du mal », le choix est vite fait. Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont. Tu vas tomber de haut, _Dante. _

- Rends-toi à l'évidence, Winner : ça fait à peine 10 minutes qu'on discute et il n'a pas déphasé. Il l'a dans la peau.

- Je vais la lui tanner sa peau, moi !

_- Vrrrrr_

¤

J'suis pas le genre à parler de lui, à saouler tout le monde avec son charisme, son corps, ses mots, tout le tralala.

Même si le tralala je le ressens, bordel.

¤

- Il va peut-être falloir t'y habituer, Winner, ça fait deux mois que ça dure.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?!

- Dis-moi que c'est une question rhétorique… Parce que…

- …

- Pour que ce soit aussi passionnel et radical ? En dehors de tous les impondérables et autres alchimies et affinités qui ne s'expliquent pas. Sachant qu'on est dans les tout premiers mois de leur… relation ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, Winner ?

- Si c'est que le cul… du bon cul ça se trouve à tous les coins de rue !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Winner… et ce qu'il ressent ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue aussi. Il a l'air d'un poisson rouge. Mais il a l'air heureux.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'air d'un poisson mort ? Sérieux, jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à quand on va le regarder partir dans sa réalité virtuelle avec un mec pas clean ? Enfin Wu Fei t'es de quel côté ?

_- Vrrrr_

¤

Pas le genre du tout, juste le genre à zapper mes potes pour un coup d'œil froid, un rictus.

Zapper mes potes parce que chaque pièce que l'on foule est une pièce qu'on a faite ou en prévision.

Un baptême pour Dante… la blague de l'année.

¤

- Je suis du côté de mon exposé bien mort. Mais je ne le ferais pas à n'importe quel prix. Je ne suis pas partisan du « mentir pour son bien » ou de la langue de bois. Pas plus que de la langue de pute, Winner.

- …

- _Dante_ a choisi son enfer et il a l'air heureux. Pour le moment il est juste un peu trop dans les nuages. Tu n'as jamais été dans les nuages, toi ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, Wu Fei.

- Maxwell ne t'écoute pas et il est prévenu. Je ne dis pas qu'on s'en lave les mains mais on ne peut pas l'enfermer chez lui, il est majeur et vacciné même s'il se comporte comme un ado en transe. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'a que vingt ans. Et nous aussi.

- Ok mais Yuy n'a pas vingt ans et c'est un pourri.

- On ne peut forcer Maxwell à rien, Winner et hey ! Maintenant qu'on sait on peut lui dire d'être prudent. Prévenir et éventuellement aider à guérir si ça merde et si on est d'humeur. Parce que si on n'a clairement pas à lui imposer une attitude, la réciproque vaut à deux mille pour cent.

- …

_- Vrrrr_

¤

Zapper mes potes parce que je reçois cinq Vrrrr : sms qui me disent qu'on m'attend à la maison.

D'urgence.

_« Hey, j'ai 27 ans aujourd'hui »_

_« Happy Bday to me »_

_« Je veux souffler ma bougie sur ton ventre. »_

_« Rentre »_

_« Je suis nu »_

J'entends absolument tout ce qui se dit ici depuis que son nom a été prononcé.

Bordel on a eu cours de quoi ? Ah merde l'exposé.

_Vrrr_

Hmm… Ok.

Je vous aime les gars, sans rancune ?

¤

- Et on peut faire sa part d'exposé pour nous éviter – et lui éviter par la même occasion – d'être dans la mouise. Et la prochaine fois c'est un autre groupe qui aura le boulet.

- Désolé Wu Fei mais je ne cautionne pas ce genre de chose.

- Au risque de te répéter ce que je t'ai dit dix minutes plus tôt. Le choix on ne l'a pas, Winner.

¤

Zapper mes potes si occupés à parler de moi qu'ils ne me voient pas me lever et décamper.

Zapper mes potes pour un frisson. Zapper mes potes pour un mauvais garçon.

Zapper mes potes qui se font du mouron mais je suis solide comme une roche…

en fusion.

Zapper mes potes sans une explication, pas envie, pas le temps et dans cet ordre.

Zapper mes potes qui me font la leçon.

Zapper mes potes car je _veux_ mon glaçon.

C'est plus fort que moi. C'est pas une excuse… mais c'est comme ça.

J'ai pas de pincement au cœur… je suis ptet devenu un petit glaçon aussi.

C'est ptet pas bon mais c'est tellement bon…

¤

- Euh Wu Fei ?

- Hm ?

- C'est pas Duo qui vient de partir, là ?

- Je… crois…

- …

- …

- … Je vais me fumer une clope. Voir un paquet de clopes.

- Ok Winner. Après on pourra peut-être commencer l'exposé.

¤

Mes potes me disent de faire attention, que je fonce sous les roues d'un camion, qu'il m'enfonce…

¤

- Tu es rentré, _Dante_ ?

- Tu es nu…

- Tu ne lis pas tes sms ?

- Si. Mais… ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre derrière la porte.

- Alors il ou elle m'aurait vu nu…

- Et quelle vue, Heero…

- Mais toi, tu peux toucher, _Duo._

- « Duo », c'est pour Quatre.

- Oui. Mais tu es à moi.

¤

Il défonce. Mes repères, mes barrières, mon esprit, mon corps, tout. Il m'explose et j'aime ce bélier.

Il illumine ma vie avec ses côtés sombres, comme les mini bougies disposées ça et là qui feutrent l'atmosphère.

Ni trop sombre, ni trop lumineux et pourtant brillant.

Comme les étoiles qui n'empêchent pas la nuit d'être noire.

Un parfait équilibre entre l'ombre et la lumière.

Entre ma solitude entourée et sa solitude épousée.

Entre sa douceur glacée et ma fraîcheur brute.

Entre ma vie devant moi et son passé trouble.

Entre nos démons bien présents, c'est l'osmose.

Entre nos deux corps nus.

Entre son sexe.

Maintenant.

¤

- Hmm… le… ah, ah, aaaah, clic-clac… la… aaah… porte me râpe le dos…

¤

Mes potes me disent qu'il est dangereux, qu'il va me détruire, que je dois me barrer…

Oh, mais j'aime le danger. Je vais droit dans le mur et ça me fait frémir. Je brise la glace à coup de buttoir.

Mes potes me disent qu'il me manipule, qu'il ressent pas les mêmes choses…

Je m'en fous.

Dans ce petit studio, entre les murs blanc cassé, les quelques photos de mes grands-parents Américains et de mes potes Pampers ou Prison Break (vive les grillages dentaires de l'adolescence, j'ai pas le temps mon dentiiiiiiiiste est ailleuuuuurs) – dont Quatre, je me laisse aller.

Sur ce clic-clac noir, à la lumière des bougies qui vacillent, je m'ouvre.

Il souffle sur mon corps, prend une coupe en plastique qu'il a dû acheter en route parce que j'en ai pas remplie d'un champagne que j'avais encore moins.

Une coupe pour deux.

Je devrais peut-être penser à sa femme. J'en parlerai à mon cheval.

Il boit une gorgée, puis en prend une autre qu'il libère entre mes lèvres.

Il en met sciemment trop alors quelques gouttes s'échappent et glissent sur ma gorge, gouttes qu'il recueille du bout de la langue.

Je suis ivre de lui.

Complètement ivre et je ne veux pas être sauvé, ni soigné.

Il verse une trainée de bulles entre mes pecs jusqu'au dessus des cuisses.

Il lape ma peau, lèche son gâteau et ne le laisse pas de glace.

Le sucre fond et coule sur sa langue. Glisse dans sa gorge.

Il se lèche les lèvres, n'en laisse pas une goutte.

Je brûle.

¤

- Viens encore…

- Happy birthday to me…

¤

Je coince son corps entre mes jambes.

Entre ses bras, je ne pense qu'à ça.

Je pense qu'à ses bras, qu'à son corps, sa peau.

Je le respire et quand je le respire pas, je pense à lui.

¤

- Oui…

¤

C'est pas un coup de foudre, c'est un coup de pute.

C'est bon les coups de pute, les coups du sort qui font qu'il me culbute.

Dans tous les coins, je l'aime.

¤

- Oui…

¤

Dans mon cœur, je l'aime.

¤

- Encore…

¤

Dans mon corps, je l'aime.

C'est physique. C'est psychologique. C'est érotique.

Enfonce le clou, je veux bien faire la planche…

Même si je ne suis pas de bois.

Il me tient et je le garde.

¤

- Fuck ton gâteau petit soldat.

¤

Il inverse nos positions.

Il me prend sur son ventre.

Il prend mes fesses à pleines mains et il se lâche.

Il me murmure…

La pointe de ma langue sur ses lèvres.

¤

- Je te _manipule_…

- Oui…

¤

Il _pétrit_ mes cuisses.

¤

- Je te _retourne_ le cerveau…

- Salaud…

¤

Il _inverse_ nos positions encore, je suis face contre clic-clac.

Il est sur mon dos.

Et il…

¤

- Je te _monte_ contre tes potes…

- Vilain… garçon…

¤

Me _monte_ et je monte.

Je me redresse sur mes bras et je suis à quatre pattes.

Je pousse mes fesses contre lui à chaque élan.

Lent, terriblement lent, divinement lent.

Diaboliquement lent.

Puis plus vite, plus fort, effréné, déchaîné.

C'est bon, c'est bon.

J'aime…

¤

- Oh… Je t'aime…

- J'aime ça

¤

Puis le noir absolu.

Je n'ai jamais vu d'éclair autre part que dans ses yeux, s'il est face à moi, quand je jouis.

Le noir encore. En attendant que la lumière revienne.

Pour le moment il y a une panne de jus.

Il parsème ma peau de baisers papillons.

Mes reins, mon dos, ma nuque, mes épaules, mes lèvres.

Les papillons volent aussi la nuit. Ils ne vivent pas longtemps. Ils vivent l'instant présent.

Sauvages jusqu'au bout de nos ailes de papillon.

Imparfaits qui se conjuguent au présent sans espoir de futur.

Pourquoi voulez-vous que je dessoule ?

Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'écoute ?

Soul de lui. Complètement soul de lui.

J'ai la gueule de bois et je veux pas m'en défaire.

Je veux l'aimer encore. L'enchaîner à mon corps. Le garder dans mon cœur et le sceller sous X.

Croix du bout des doigts sans faire une croix dessus.

Prendre ce qu'il me donne. Exiger plus sans qu'il ne le soupçonne.

¤

- Viens…

¤

Mon coup de pute. Mon coup du sort.

Mi amor.

Dans les premières secondes j'étais dépassé par la vague.

Aujourd'hui je surfe sur un Tsunami et je mets au défi quiconque de me faire tomber.

Quiconque de me dessouler.

¤

¤

A l'extérieur de la fac, devenue un espace non fumeur.

Un blond en chemise noire, pantalon beige et Doc Martens noires, une scarification sur son sourcil droit et un piercing sur la langue essaie désespérément d'allumer une cigarette avec un briquet récalcitrant.

¤

- Bordel j'y crois pas. Ce con s'est barré comme ça, sans rien dire ! J'ai l'impression de voir ma sœur quand elle a rencontré son camé…

- …

- Mais Wu ne peut pas le savoir. Bordel tu vas t'allumer, ouais ?

¤

Briquet récalcitrant et déclencheur roulé à toute vitesse à s'en faire mal au pouce.

Aucune étincelle.

¤

- Tu veux du feu ?

- Non je veux un Mars ! Oui je veux du feu évidemment, ça se voit pas ?

¤

Colère, souvenirs pénibles, inquiétude proche de l'angoisse, mauvaise foi dans les yeux turquoise rivés au briquet balancé dans la poubelle voisine.

Sourire de chat dans les yeux verts rivés au visage du blond – après un passage obligé sur toute sa silhouette de joueur de squash.

Une jolie flamme.

Une cigarette qui s'y précipite sans scrupule et un blond qui tire sa bouffée en fermant les yeux.

Ce qui le calme presque instantanément et lui fait relever les yeux vers son sauveur, dont il sent encore la présence.

Une présence aux cheveux auburn, court avec une mèche un peu plus longue sur l'œil droit.

Une présence en jeans-basket bleu et veste en cuir marron.

Une présence dont l'odeur épicée vient délicatement supplanter l'odeur du tabac.

D'ailleurs il tire une latte. Puis une autre. Puis une autre.

Il n'avait jamais tiré aussi vite. Il n'avait peut-être jamais été aussi nerveux.

- Merc...

¤

Les yeux turquoise se font capturer par les yeux émeraude.

Des yeux toile d'araignée où quiconque y tombe, succombe.

Des yeux toile d'araignée qui sourient.

Des yeux dont l'intensité donne le tournis.

Des yeux qui mettent le cœur dans la gorge tellement il bat fort.

Des yeux qui…

¤

- Winner !

- …

- …

¤

Des yeux qui parlent ?

¤

- Winner !

- …

¤

Pourtant ils ne parlent pas ces yeux, ils sourient juste.

¤

- Winner ! Ah non, pas toi… _Necati_ !

- ¤secoue la tête, Wu Fei ne l'appelle jamais comme ça ¤ Oui Wu Fei ?

- Necati ? C'est exotique…

- C'est… Turc.

- C'est intéressant…

¤

Cette voix…

Et cette main qui se tend ?

¤

- Trowa Barton.

- Necati Raberba Winner. Cat'

- On est content de le savoir. Winner on a un exposé et je vais pas le faire tout seul. Tu fais ce que tu veux une fois que tout est fait.

¤

Un exposé ?

Hein ?

Mais il lui arrivait quoi à Wu Fei de l'attraper comme ça ?

En plus il avait fait tomber sa clope !

¤

- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'éloigne des radiations. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire la dernière fois avec Maxwell.

- Mais…

- La pause est terminée, le maccarthysme nous attend et nous sommes en joie.

¤

Les portes se referment sur un blond ahuri qui avait eu les yeux rivés sur « Trowa Barton » jusqu'au bout.

¤

Un Chinois qui a eu très chaud.

Une proie qui a eu un sauveur inespéré.

¤

- Ce serait dommage de rater ton exposé, Necati.

¤

Quand Winner desserra sa main droite – serrée de rage – à cause de l'attitude de Wu Fei, il y trouva un numéro de téléphone.

L'exposé se passa nettement mieux après…

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

**Héhé** **! Et vous vous êtes faits eus ! **

**Ah oui, tel est pris qui croyait prendre...**

**Lequel des papillons est le plus mordu pour peu qu'ils aient des dent ? J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Oui c'est chacal et vous savez quoi ? Héhé.**

**Merci et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy** **¤ 30 ans ! Vive les années 70 XD ¤**


End file.
